


Black Prayer Beads

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Return, Undead, beads, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma finds himself confronted with Kamui again. But his friend died by his own hands... and Kamui remembers only Fuuma, but nothing else. Is this a test of his resolve to atone himself?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Prayer Beads

Kamui felt sluggish and caught in a dream-like state when he woke up. His surroundings were foreign to him, and his mind was racing for a moment. Something had changed. Quite so. He wasn't sure how it had changed and why, but it undeniably had happened. He sighed quietly, feeling the cool heavy blanket and the pillow giving him a strange feeling of being bound, but without force.

"Sleepyhead." A soft chuckle wavered through the air, and Kamui looked to the side. Fuuma was kneeling next to him, smiling gently and just rinsing a washing cloth in a bowl of cold water. "But I suppose it was inevitable with how you exhausted yourself."

"Huh…?" Kamui didn't understand one bit. He couldn't remember exercising or anything like that. He just had gone to sleep like on any other night. He was sure of that. At least quite sure.

"Hold still." Fuuma wiped his forehead, bringing some relief to Kamui. He wasn't in pain, he just felt incredibly heavy and warm. Not hot, but warm. As though he was soaking in a bath tub. "Don't you remember what happened? Nothing of it?"

"No…" Kamui had closed his eyes again, trying to make sense of Fuuma's words. What was supposed to have happened? Everything had been normal and perfectly fine. That was all he could remember. "Are you joking, Fuuma? What's supposed to have happened?"

For a moment, there was a pained expression on Fuuma's face. Kamui instantly felt guilty. Had he forgotten something important? He really tried, but he couldn't remember a thing. He just felt as though his head had been filled with cotton, and Fuuma was pretty much the only thing he could remember.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard then." Fuuma chuckled, though it sounded strange to Kamui. He couldn't even tell why. There just was something strange about Fuuma's chuckling. As though he had to act…

Kamui's vision swam at the edges, and he allowed himself to relax again. There was no way he would recover from this by trying too hard to remember what had happened, or by trying to figure out why Fuuma seemed to act a lot differently from before.

"Sleep for a while." Fuuma put the cold cloth onto Kamui's forehead, his fingers brushing through his hair gently. "You'll need all the rest and sleep you'll be able to catch."

Kamui nodded faintly, though it took a while before he fell asleep. While he was still half awake, he happened to half open his eyes again. Fuuma still was there, kneeling next to him on a comfortable pillow, and moving his fingers over what appeared to be the individual black pearls of a necklace. Strange… had Fuuma gotten that from a friend…?

As Kamui had fallen asleep, Fuuma resumed his quiet prayer. His hands were still shaking, the words of the suddenly reappeared Kamui still ghosting through his mind. If, and only if, he would manage to pray long enough for the energy inside of the beads to change color, he might be able to redeem himself. Why Kamui had appeared before him was a mystery to him. And why he didn't seem to remember a thing was only a minor question.

Was it a strange undead being? Some sort of mimic? Fuuma couldn't tell. But he was determined to atone himself. Not for the sake of a higher being, but to come to terms with what had transpired between himself and Kamui. And if the miraculous reappearance of a dead friend was one step on this way, then he would accept it… or at least try to. It would undoubtedly become a huge strain on him, and a trial for his sanity and his conviction.


End file.
